RP: War on the River Rhine
This is a "war" between the Chatti and Batavi germanic tribes, The chatti attempting to conquer the Batavi, and the river of Rhine. Part 1 Keffy Palazzo Ansgar had already reported all that happend to the Chatti leader, Kuno Chatti. And was shocked to so quickly see him order his men to conquer the Batavi tribe, despite the heavy losses that ensued from a battle with an unknown tribe. He did however receive a few more reserve forces, More cavalry and spearmen, prompting them to take the order, albeit begrudgingly. His men were already nearing the River Rhine, which was also where the Batavi were located. Imperial Wyrm The Batavi village was built close to the River Rhine, it had a stone wall with wooden buildings inside. In the village there were shops and traders. Some had sold armor of Roman soldiers they'd killed. It was a busy village with caravans and merchants, they were as civilized as the Chatti, originally being part of them. They had an army of spearmen, swordsmen, archers, and cavalry, and a barracks in the village. There were two guards and a watchtower at the gates. In the distance, they sae the Chatti army marching closer. A horn was set off and the soldiers were told to get to the front of the city gates at once. Soon, a squad of swordsmen and spearmen appeared. There were reserves in case they got killed. A horseman with an axe was in front of them, his name was Hartwig and he was the general of the Batavi. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was surprised to see the Batavi army flood right out. Prompting him to attempt to negotiate first, He held his hand out, palm opened, behind himself at his army, a sign telling them to stop. The archers had their arrows pulled back, ready to fire at a moments notice, with the spearmen and cavalry nearing the archers and raising their shields up. "Hartwig! We have come for negotiations, this army is only if things go...Sour. We request you to become once again part of the Chatti, however, you will stay known as the Batavi, and we will share the spoils of raids with you, If you refuse, this army comes crashing down on your little settlement." He doubted they'd accept, both the Chatti and the Batavi were proudful warriors, neither all that willing to side with others, but they were one and the same, were they not? Imperial Wyrm "You make me sick...you really think I'd negotiate with the likes of you?" said Hartwig, raising his sword. "Get out of here or I will attack you...that is an order! If you come any closer, my army will spill the blood of your men on Batavi soil". Keffy Palazzo "...Loose your fire, men." Almost instantly, all the archers fired upwards, the arrows landing in an arc into the Batavi settlement, slaughtering a large number of the reserves, at the exact same moment, the entire spear and cavalry armies rushed forwards, stabbing and slashing against Hartwig's army, as the archers promptly continued firing arrows into the settlement, slaughtering soldiers and civilians alike. Imperial Wyrm The men of the Batavi charged and slashed against the Chatti, a bell ringed and everyone went inside their houses in the settlement. "You will pay!" yelled Hartwig, charging and slashing Ansgar with his axe. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar took the slash, his armor protecting him from the actual cutting, causing him to only be hurt by the fact he got smacked with it, before taking out his own axe, made of iron, and promptly slashing at Hartwig's weapon arm. The archers continued their fire into the settlement, albeit occasionally firing at the soldiers as well, as a small number of spearmen protected them with their shields as the cavalry attempted to outflank the Batavi. Imperial Wyrm Hartwig blocked Ansgar's slash with his iron shield, he then raised his axe and brought it down on Ansgar's horse. Blood sputtered and the horse fell, Ansgar fell off of it. The horse had been struck in the neck, its head was almost severed and it was dead. Many of Hartwig's archers fired a volley of arrows, killing Chatti archers. Batavi men who had helped keep families safe from the conflict were killed by arrows fired by Ansgar's men. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar eventually threw his axe at Hartwig, while at the same time pointing at him and yelling "FIRE!!" as the entirety of the archers promptly aimed at him and fired hundreds of arrows. The cavalry smashed into the Batavi armie's sides, as spearmen smashed into the front of it. The batavi were almost entirely surrounded, and if they retreated towards the settlement, the Chatti would get in. Imperial Wyrm Hartwig was knocked off his horse, but not fatally wounded. The axe had only pierced through his iron breastplate, almost piercing his chainmail and going into his heart. His horse was killed as a volley of arrows were shot into it. Many of his men were killed, but some cavalry and archers rushed out of the gates and attacked Ansgar's men. Hartwig pulled the axe out of his armor, his armor had a gap in it and there was chain mail underneath. He picked up an iron broadsword which another soldier had dropped and slashed at Ansgar with it, it made a scar on Ansgar's cheek. He then kicked Ansgar in the gut, even though he was protected with armor. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was slightly pushed back by the kick, but promptly grabbed Hartwig by the arm, trying to wrestle the sword out. The Chatti soldiers pushed the Batavi slowly against the walls of the settlement, giving them no escape route besides breaking straight through their forces, which was practically impossible now, as it seemed obvious that, soon, the batavi soldiers would give up before they ALL died. Imperial Wyrm Hartwig's sword was snatched by Ansgar but Hartwig grabbed another sword from the ground and attacked again. "DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR!" Hartwig cried. The soldiers continued to attack even though they were losing, they refused to admit defeat. It would dishonor them, they didn't care their settlement would be wiped out, all they wanted was to die honorable deaths. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was surprised by the sheer will and pride of the Batavi, it rivaled the Chatti..they truly were one and the same. He feinted a slash at Hartwig's legs, hoping he'd lower his shield so he could stab the broken part of his armor. The Chatti army continued crushing the Batavi's. With archers raining hell upon them as they were hacked to pieces by cavalry and impaled by spearmen. Imperial Wyrm Hartwig's legs were slashed, the uncovered part. He fell and dropped his shield and was then stabbed through his chainmail by Ansgar. He coughed up blood and his vision grew blurry, he was dying. "MY BROTHERS OF BATAVI! TODAY IS THE DAY WE DIED BUT IT IS THE DAY WE DIED AN HONORABLE DEATH!" He cried. "I hate your kind but if there is one thing I like about you, it is that you made us die honorable deaths...thank you". Hartwig's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. He was dead. The remaining of his men were killed by the Chatti. They had lost, the Chatti were victorious. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar ordered for his men to bury all of the corpses of the Batavi soldiers, although his parents were both killed by the Batavi. He didnt let personal feelings get in the way of "work". As most of his men started burying the dead, starting with Hartwig, he walked into the settlement itself with a few spearmen around him. He set up basic rules and laws for the new Chatti, threatening entire slaughter of them all if even one of them rebelled. Causing many of them to keep their mouths shut, other to simply nod. The battle was over, The Chatti were now truly formed once again. Der End. Category:Pages added by Keffy Palazzo Category:Role-Play Category:Finished RP's